


Радуга

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Райнхард и футболки
Relationships: Adalbert von Fahrenheit/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 6





	Радуга

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш

Адальберт стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал, как в комнате творится магия. Одни назвали бы происходящее обыденностью, другие — невозможной чепухой, для Адальберта же происходящее каждый раз напоминало волшебство.

Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, император галактического рейха, наводил порядок у себя в гардеробной.

Конечно, у него были горничные. Правильнее было бы сказать "у них", но Адальберт никак не мог привыкнуть, что эта роскошная императорская резиденция — и его тоже.

Конечно, Райнхард не должен был сваливать вещи горой на кровати, и уж тем более — собственноручно складывать и убирать обратно. Конечно, Мелин, старшая горничная, потом обведет генеральским взглядом гардеробную и отдаст приказ своим войскам пересложить все заново, но так, чтобы его величество не заметил помощи. Пусть играется, сколько угодно.

Высоко подколов волосы, чтобы не мешались, Райнхард перебирал футболки. Их у него было множество — всех цветов радуги. Адальберт боялся спрашивать, почему, ведь Райнхард носил их только дома, и то редко, стесняясь синяков от капельниц на венах, но всегда радовался обновкам, как ребенок.

Приглушив свет, Адальберт подошел вплотную и вынул шпильку из волос Райнхарда, чтобы посмотреть, как те тяжелой золотой волной укутают плечи.

— Я украду тебя, как только наступит весна. Украду и отвезу на самый край вселенной. Нас не найдет никто.

— Оберштайн найдет, — Райнхард фыркнул, пытаясь вернуться к складыванию одежды, но быстро понял бесплодность попыток.

— Хорошо, Оберштайн найдет, — Адальберт тоже умел фыркать. — Но больше никто. Я возьму с собой двадцать лучших футболок, и ты будешь ходить в них.

— Что, только в них? — Райнхард рассмеялся звонким легким смехом.

Адальберт по праву гордился, что сумел вернуть ему такой смех.

— Исключительно в футболке на голое тело. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Раздевать Райнхарда было забавно. Он, дурачась, тут же пытался застегнуть китель снова, поэтому приходилось перехватывать запястья и целовать.

— Врачи будут волноваться, что я простужусь.

— Я тебя буду греть, ты не замерзнешь.

Банальная простуда сейчас — одна из самых сильных угроз жизни императора, но все могло закончиться хуже.

Адальберту повезло остаться в живых, и немного своего счастья он отдал командиру.

Тогда бы сказали, что Райнхард благоволит своему адмиралу. Ведь сам, лично пришел навестить его в палате. Там же главврач нахмурился и лично взял у фон Лоэнграмма анализ крови, под предлогом демонстрации нового оборудования. Потом Райнхард шутил, что не ожидал от Адальберта подобной подлости. Если он умеет строить такие многоходовые ловушки, то достоин звания гросс-адмирала.

Плененный медиками Райнхард мялся от безделья. Ему было мучительно скучно, поэтому он терзал Адальберта разговорами. Приходил в тапочках, в халате поверх мундира, который наотрез отказался менять на больничную пижаму, и разговаривал.

Через пару дней они поменялись местами. Это Райнхард лежал под капельницей, смотря в полоток пустым взглядом, а Адальберт садился рядом на кровать и нес всякую чушь. Все, что угодно, лишь бы Райнхард рассмеялся.

Император сбежал из больницы раньше, его адмирал — чуть позже, но, встретившись на «Брунгильде», они продолжили говорить о ерунде.

Забавно — прошло столько времени, а Адальберт все равно каждый раз проживал заново то первое прикосновение. Свечи, пряный вкус вина на губах, густые волосы, в которых он тут же запутался пальцами — все складывалось в образ, который было невозможно выпустить из объятий.

Сейчас все почти так же, только Адальберт не пугается собственной наглости и не попробует на следующее же утро сложить голову в бою, лишь бы не показываться на глаза. Наоборот, Адальберт хочет жить и продолжать наслаждаться человеком, с которым его свела судьба.

— Мы все сомнем, — смеется Райнхард, падая на диван.

Адальберт не может понять, кто кого уронил, да и неважно.

— Именно этого я и добиваюсь. Я хочу им отомстить за то, что этот вечер ты проводишь с ними, а не со мной.

Шутка оказывается неудачной. Райнхард мрачнеет и отворачивается. Приходится его целовать в висок, скулу и звонко чмокать в нос.

— Прости, я неудачно пошутил. Мы всю неделю занимались непонятно чем, и я соскучился.

— Это называется "управление государством", Адальберт, — Райнхард еще хмурит брови, но уже простил.

— Ты бываешь удивительно занудным.

Они оба бывают такими иногда, но сегодня Адальберт будет ласкать Райнхарда, забыв, что один из них император, а второй — всего лишь адмирал. Райнхард тянется навстречу, откликаясь для поцелуя, и уже безропотно позволяет себя раздеть. Их униформу Адальберт скидывает на пол, чтобы она не перечеркнула праздничные цвета футболок. Райнхард безжалостно сминает их, будто пытается удержаться на кровати и не улететь к звездам.

Адальберт еще успевает улыбнуться этой мысли, но потом растворяется в собственных ощущениях, плавясь в окружающем его золоте.

— Ну вот, я забрызгал футболку, — Райнхард состроил грустное выражение лица и, скомкав, швырнул ее в угол.

— Хорошо, я понял, в следующий раз ты кончишь по-другому.

Райнхард от этих слов залился краской, став очень милым, поэтому пришлось поддразнить его еще.

— Тебе надо сделать домик из этих футболок, спрятаться в нем, и я буду приносить тебе завтрак не в постель, а в гнездо. Ну что ты смеешься? — Адальберт хотел укоризненно посмотреть Райнхарду в глаза, но взгляд уперся в макушку, сотрясающуюся от хохота.

— Представил, как будет выглядеть пришедший на доклад Ройенталь.

— Надеюсь, что Ройенталь не будет отчитываться в твоей спальне, — тяжело вздохнул Адальберт. — Я вызову Мелин, иначе ты тут до утра будешь разбираться.

— Нашей спальне, — пробурчал Райнхард, уже поглощенный поиском того, во что можно переодеться.


End file.
